


In my Dreams

by clodimortem



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clodimortem/pseuds/clodimortem
Summary: just some fluffy drabble about Minato being so lovestruck about Yukari





	In my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I fukin love this pairing, I hope u love them too! :DDDDD   
> SO ENJOY Y'ALL, JUST AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED CREATING THIS DRABBLE!!! Shorter than I'd like it to be, but I think it's perfect like this <3 <3 <3

"Sweet dreams," He bode her goodbye as their lips parted. The blue-haired lad still wavered at her doorway, refusing to leave, gripping tight to the light-brown-haired girl's right hand. The goofy, love-struck grin was still plastered to his face.

 

"How am I going to sleep if you won't let go of me?" Having said this, the boy squeezed her hand tighter.

 

"……" He just can't stop smiling.

 

"Minato!" She mocked a pout, being a tease.

 

He just laughed. His gaze was still on her, ever so dreamily. After a moment's contemplation, he replied.

 

"Fine." He let go of her hand just to put it on her cheek, and pecked her forehead.

 

He swiftly swiveled after, walking away, leaving Yukari paralyzed. She ran a finger across her forehead.

 

Yukari quickly showered, changed her clothes, and jumped into bed face-first. She felt the heat go up to her cheeks as she hugged her pillow, digging her face into it, and going into fetal position. She just felt a need to scrunch up.

 

She reminisced about what happened earlier when they were at the café in Paulownia Mall. He was really silent at that time.

 

"……."

"What? Is there whipped cream on my face or something?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really? Come on. Say it!"

"…… I…. Just really can't believe that you're my girlfriend now."

"Wha-!"

"It feels really surreal to me, but not it's not a dream nor a mere joke anymore."

 

 

"I'm really happy you're with me today."

 

The clock ticks, and it indicated 1:24 am.

 

Sweet dreams? Really, Minato? Sweet dreams? How am I gonna sleep when all I think about tonight is you?

**Author's Note:**

> i have this one very sad drabble about Yukari and Minato but I aint ready to spread the heartache


End file.
